This invention relates generally to the securing together against relative axial movement of two members in telescopic relation. The members are secured together by a spring ring which is received in cooperating grooves; an internal groove in the external member and an external groove in the internal member. In particular the invention relates to securing together the outer race of a constant velocity joint and part of a motor vehicle wheel bearing as well as a device for sealing the interface between the outer race and wheel bearing hub.
Various proposals have been made for securing together the outer race of a constant velocity joint and part of a motor vehicle wheel bearing. Attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,275 issued Feb. 8, 2000 to SKF Industrie S.p.A. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,419 issued Feb. 27, 2001 to GKN Automotive AG. Reference is also made to the publication WO99/13232 in the name of GKN Automotive AG. In this latter publication a spring ring is used which has arms at its ends which extend outwardly and these arms are embraced by a holding element which can hold the ring in one of the grooves while the parts are assembled and then removed to allow the ring to engage both grooves. Access to the holding element may be through the hole in the vehicle suspension knuckle which is normally used for an ABS sensor.
The area around the exterior of the wheel bearing is very confined and there is little space to manipulate the holding element.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement in which, when securing together the outer race of a constant velocity joint and a wheel bearing by means of a spring ring, the spring ring can be operated upon from the wheel side of the assembly and can thus allow easy assembly and disassembly of the parts in situ on a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a sealing ring to seal the splined connection between the hub and the outer race of the constant velocity joint to prevent the ingress of road dirt etc. into the splined connection and the internal and external grooves.
According to one aspect of the invention we provide a method of securing together, by means of a spring ring, an external member in telescopic relation with an internal member, wherein the external member has a first bore and an internal groove in the first bore, wherein the internal member has an external groove, a second bore and a slot extending radially of the second bore between an inner end open to the second bore and an outer end at the external surface of the internal member, the slot extending axially between the external groove and an end of the internal member, wherein the spring ring is engaged in the grooves to secure the members together and has, adjacent to its ends, arms which extend generally radially inwardly. The method includes mounting the spring ring in the external groove so that the arms extend inwardly through the slot into the second bore, releasably holding the ring in a contracted state so that it lies substantially within the external groove by engaging the arms in the second bore with holding means, telescoping the members together while the arms are engaged with the holding means until the grooves in the members are mutually aligned and disengaging the holding means from the arms to release the ring so that the ring expands to engage in both of the mutually aligned grooves to secure the members together.
Preferably the external member is part of the outer race of a constant velocity joint and the internal member is part of a motor vehicle wheel bearing.
According to another aspect of the invention we provide an assembly of an outer race of a constant velocity joint and part of a motor vehicle wheel bearing, wherein the outer race has a first bore and an internal groove in the bore, the bearing part and the outer race being held in assembled position by a spring ring engaged in the groove and in an external groove of the bearing part which has a second bore with an open end, the ring having, adjacent its ends, arms which extend generally radially inwardly through a slot extending radially of the second bore between an inner end open to the second bore and an outer end at the external surface of the bearing part, the slot extending axially between said external groove and an end of the bearing part.
In this arrangement the inwardly projecting arms of the ring can be operated upon through the open end of the second bore and can be gripped so as to locate the ring wholly in the external groove on the wheel hub part or to allow the ring to expand so as to be located in both the internal and the external grooves.
A sealed connection is also provided including an outer race of a constant velocity joint and part of a vehicle wheel bearing. The outer race has a first bore and an internal groove in the bore, and the wheel bearing part has a second bore with an open end, an external groove, and a slot extending radially from the second bore between an inner end open to the second bore and an outer end at an external surface of the bearing part. The slot extends axially between the external groove and the open end. The wheel bearing part and the outer race are held in an assembled position by a spring ring engaged in the internal groove and the external groove. The spring ring includes, adjacent its ends, first and second arms which extend generally radially inward through the slot. The first arm is substantially longer than the second arm and inclined such that the first arm extends approximately through a center of the spring ring. A sealing element is also included to seal the second bore.
In another embodiment, a method of securing together the outer race of the constant velocity joint (external member) and wheel bearing hub (internal member) by a spring ring having the first arm substantially longer than the second arm is provided. The method includes mounting the spring ring in the external groove of the internal member so that the first arm extends inwardly through the slot into the second bore and the second arm engages the slot. The spring ring is then releasably held in a contracted state by a forked tool so that it lies substantially within the external groove. This is accomplished by engaging the first arm with a forked tool and rotating the first arm towards the second arm. The internal member is then inserted into the external member while the first arm is engaged and rotated towards the second arm until the internal and external grooves are mutually aligned. The first arm of the spring ring is then released so that that spring ring expands to engage both of the mutually aligned internal and external grooves. A sealing member is then inserted into the a bore of the internal member to seal the splined connection.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.